Les belles années
by LightningFarron62
Summary: CrossOver entre Final Fantasy 7, 8, 10, 10-2, 12, 13 et 13-2. Les personnages de ces FF sont rassemblés dans un lycée pour leur première année. Lycée Belles années Amitié Amour. Mais ces jeunes adolescents sauront-ils gérer leurs sentiments? Cloud X Tifa - Lightning X Hope - Tidus X Yuna - Aerith X Zack - Noël X Serah - Squall X Linoa.
1. Chapter 1

******Chapitre 1 : La rentré des classes :**

**Tifa était dans sa chambre en train de se préparer pour son premier jour de classe. Elle était dans ses pensées :**  
**« ****_Je me demande dans quelle classe je vais être cette année. J'espère que je serai avec Aerith et Cloud ! Ça va me faire tout bizarre de changer d'établissement, j'espère que je ne vais pas me perdre. Nous nous étions perdues durant les portes ouvertes avec Aerith... Bon, je vais y aller, je vais manquer mon bus ! »_**  
****  
**Elle partit en courant vers son arrêt de bus. Dans le bus, elle s'assit à côté de sa meilleure amie, Aerith :**  
**« Aerith : Coucou Tifa !**  
**Tifa : Salut, Aerith ! Ca va ?**  
**Aerith : Oui et toi ?**  
**Tifa : Je m'inquiète un peu... J'ai peur que nous ne soyons pas dans la même classe.**  
**Aerith : Mais non ma belle, ne t'inquiètes pas ! On sera ensemble, nous avons pris les mêmes options. Et puis même si on n'est pas ensemble, on se verra toujours en dehors du lycée.**  
**Tifa : Ne dis pas ça... J'ai peur de me retrouver sans amis et sans toi...**  
**Aerith : Mais de toute façon nous avons pleins d'amis ! Même si nous ne sommes pas toutes les deux dans la même classe, tu auras surement Youffie, Yuna... Et surtout Cloud !**  
**Tifa : Ah non ! Ne commence pas !**  
**Aerith : Ahahah désolée :p**  
**Tifa : Et puis tu dis ça mais tu n'as pas mieux !**  
**Aerith : Je sais... Bon arrêtons de parler de ça, on va arriver.**  
**Tifa : Oui... Holàlà ! Je commence à stresser !**  
**Aerith : Ne t'inquiètes pas J »**  
** Elles descendirent du bus et entrèrent dans le lycée. Les feuilles de répartitions des classes étaient affichées dans le Hall. Tifa commença à chercher son nom.**  
** « Tifa : ****_2D1... Non, 2D2... Non, 2D3... Je suis là !_****_Cherchons Aerith. G... G... Gainsborough ! Ouiiiiiiii !_**** Aerith ! Nous sommes ensemble !**  
**Aerith : Oui, j'ai vu ça ! Et tu as vu qui il y a aussi ?**  
**Tifa : Non, qui ?**  
**Aerith : Vas aux S.**  
**Tifa : S ? ****_S... Strife ! Cloud Strife !_**** Ouiii !**  
**Aerith : Et il y a aussi Zack, Yuna et Rikku !**  
**Tifa : Zack ? Huhuh, elle l'a regarda d'un air complice.**  
**Aerith : Oh Tifa ! Voyons, ne me regarde pas comme ça.**  
**Tifa : Ahah ! Aller, viens on va en classe ^^**  
**Aerith : Oui ! »**

** Elles partirent en classe. La professeur principale les accueilli avec un grand sourire. Elle avait l'air sympa. En faisant l'appel, elle plaçait les élèves (Clique ici si tu veux voir le plan de salle) :**  
** « Mme Kinju : Aerith Gainsborough ?**  
**Aerith : Oui madame, c'est moi.**  
**Mme Kinju : Vas t'assoir à la première table à gauche.** _(Elle appelât plusieurs personnes et en vint à Zack)_ **Zack Fair ?**  
**Zack : Oui m'dame !**  
**Mme Kinju : Vas à côté d'Aerith. Linoa Heartilly ?**  
**Linoa : Ici madame.**  
**Mme Kinju : Derrière M. Fair. »**  
** La prof continuait de faire l'appel quand Yuna arriva à côté de Tifa :**  
** « Yuna : Aerith à côté de Zack ? Ça va faire des étincelles ahah !**  
**Tifa : Oui ahah ! Ah Yuna ! Je suis trop heureuse qu'on soit ensemble cette année !**  
**Yuna : Moi aussi. En plus, il y a Tidus aussi :D**  
**Tifa : Tidus ? Euh...**  
**Yuna : Il était dans notre classe en primaire mais il était parti dans un internat.**  
**Tifa : Ah oui, je me souviens il habitait dans ta rue non ?**  
**Yuna : Oui ! Je l'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié.**  
**Tifa : Apprécié ? Aimé oui ! Moi je ne le trouvais pas particulièrement...**  
**Mme Kinju : Tidus ? »**  
** Il vint s'assoir à une place au fond de la classe.**  
** « Tifa : Euh... Oui... Enfin... Depuis la primaire, il a beaucoup changé. Il est très mignon maintenant.**  
**Yuna : Ouiiiiiii ! Tellement beau !**  
**Tifa : ****_Ok... Je crois vraiment qu'elle va finir par tomber amoureuse, si ce n'est pas encore fait... »_**  
**_  
_**  
** Soudain, quelqu'un attrapât Tifa par la taille et chuchotât :**  
** « J'ai comme l'impression que Zack va être de bonne humeur cette année. Il était déjà fou d'Aerith alors le fait d'être à côté d'elle va le rendre fou de joie !**  
**Tifa : Cloud ?**  
**Cloud : Salut ! Je suis trop content d'être dans ta classe, ça remontait à longtemps ahah !**  
**Tifa : Oui c'est sûr ! **  
**Mme Kinju : Squall Léonhart ?**  
**Tifa : Squall est dans notre classe ? Pff je ne l'aime pas, il me fait froid dans le dos !**  
**Cloud : Oui, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très amical...**  
**Mme Kinju : Tifa Lockheart ?**  
**Tifa : Oui, madame.**  
**Mme Kinju : 4ème table au milieu.**  
**Tifa : Oui. »**  
** Cloud lâchât Tifa qui allât s'assoir. La professeur continuait à faire l'appel. Yuna fût placée avec Rikku, juste derrière Tidus. Cloud vint à côté de Tifa. Aerith, de son côté était contente d'être avec Zack et c'était réciproque. Cloud parlait avec Tifa :**  
** « C'est bien la première fois qu'on est à côté en cours !**  
**Tifa : Ouai. Ça a été tes vacances ? Tu es parti avec Zack ?**  
**Cloud : Oui, à chaque fois, il veut venir avec moi ahah ! Ça a été ton déménagement ?**  
**Tifa : Oui c'était long mais j'ai fini par trouver une place pour chaque choses ^^ Tu habites où toi maintenant ?**  
**Cloud : J'ai un studio en coloc' avec Zack à 5 minutes du lycée.**  
**Tifa : Tu as de la chance, moi je dois prendre le bus sinon j'ai 30 minutes de route ahah ! Mais bon Aerith est avec moi alors ça va !**  
**Cloud : Elle habite où ?**  
**Tifa : Un arrêt avant moi, à la lisière de la ville.**  
**Cloud :** _*Marmonne_*** Hum... Bonne information pour Zack...**  
**Tifa : Anh, Cloud ! Ne commence pas des plans avant qu'ils démarrent quoi que ce soit.**  
**Cloud : Il faut parfois pousser le destin pour être heureux tu sais. (Il l'a regardât avec un magnifique sourire)**  
**Tifa : Hum... ****_Mon dieu ce qu'il est beau *_*_**  
**Mme Kinju : M. Strife, Mlle Lockheart ! Faites un peu moins de bruit s'il-vous-plait.**  
**Tifa et Cloud : Désolés Madame. »**  
**  
**  
** Ils ne parlèrent plus durant la suite du cours. Seuls des sourires se firent. Aerith se retourna plusieurs fois pour regardait Tifa et lui lançais des regards complices. Une fois les explications à propos du lycée terminées, la prof les emmena visiter le lycée. A peine les élèves avait quittés la classe qu'Aerith se dirigeât vers Tifa, l'a pris par le bras et s'éloigna de Cloud.**  
** « Alors, de quoi parliez-vous en classe ?**  
**Tifa : De nos vacances. Mais ce n'est pas intéressent, dis-moi plutôt de quoi tu as parlé avec Zack ?**  
**Aerith : Oh... De nos vacances et il a ensuite parlé de Cloud et après nous avons parlé de l'école. Hihi ^^ »**  
** Cloud et Zack arrivèrent vers Aerith et Tifa. Cloud demandât :**  
** « Aerith, Tifa, vous voulez venir à notre fête chez nous samedi soir ?**  
**Tifa : Bien sûr !**  
**Zack : Et toi Aerith ?**  
**Aerith : Je dois demander à mes parents mais oui, je suis d'accord J**  
**Zack** _(écrivant sur un bout de papier)_** : Tiens, voilà mon numéro. Tu me diras la réponse quand tu auras demandé.**  
**Aerith : Entendu J »**  
** Les garçons partirent inviter d'autres personnes quand la 2D3 croisât la 2D5. Tifa commença à parler avec Youffie, et Aerith demandât comment s'étaient passées les vacances de Lightning et de Serah. Squall et Tidus étaient avec Hope lorsque Yuna arrivât vers Tidus et l'emmenât à part :**  
** « Tidus, tu te souviens de moi ?**  
**Tidus : Bien sûr Yuna, nous habitions dans la même rue lorsque nous étions petits.**  
**Yuna : Oui, voilà ! »**  
**  
**  
** Tout le monde parlait lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le terrain de basket. Tous les élèves s'assirent et le directeur arriva pour faire son speach de Bienvenue et annonça tous les évènements qui arriveraient au cours de l'année scolaire. A commencer par le bal d'automne. Quand ils retournèrent en classe, ils avaient fini les cours. En sortant du lycée Tifa et Aerith rejoignirent le groupe d'élève constitué de Youffie, Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Lightning et sa sœur. Ils discutèrent environ 20 minutes. En arrivant à l'arrêt de Bus, Tifa se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son argent pour le retour et Aerith avait tout juste le compte pour elle. Elle décidât donc de rentrer à pied. Elle dit au revoir à Aerith et partit de son côté. Elle marchait et croisa Cloud qui rentrait chez lui :**  
** « Tu ne prends pas le bus ?**  
**Tifa : Non, j'ai oublié mon argent pour le retour.**  
**Cloud : Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?**  
**Tifa : Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas t'obliger à te coltiner 30 minutes de route ahah !**  
**Cloud : Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi et je te raccompagne en moto ?**  
**Tifa : Zack n'est pas avec toi ?**  
**Cloud : Non, il est parti à la piscine avec Tidus ^^**  
**Tifa : Tu n'y es pas allé ?**  
**Cloud : Je n'en avais pas envie.**  
**Tifa : Ah...**  
**Cloud : Donc, je te raccompagne en moto ?**  
**Tifa : Si tu veux ^^**  
**Cloud : Je te ferais visiter mon studio en même temps !**  
**Tifa : Oui ahah ! Tu habites où ?**  
**Cloud : Dans la rue juste après.**  
_Arrivé devant le studio._  
**Tifa : Wouah ! C'est magnifique !**  
**Cloud : Viens, rentres. »**  
** Cloud lui fit visiter le studio. Quand ils eurent finis, Cloud allât dans le garage et sorti Fenrir, sa moto. Il s'installât dessus et demandât à Tifa :**  
** « Tu montes ?**  
**-J'arrive. »**  
** Il démarrât et la ramenât chez elle. Tifa se sentait bien, les cheveux dans le vent et serrant l'homme qu'elle aime dans ses bras. Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle ne décrochât pas les bras tout de suite et avait la tête sur Cloud, les yeux fermés. Cloud dû l'interpeller :**  
** « Tifa ?**  
**-Hum ? Oh désolé Cloud, je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions arrivés. Tu veux rentrer ?**  
**-Ahah ! Tête en l'air va ! Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je dois aller chercher Zack et l'emmener à notre cours d'escrime.**  
**-D'accord, alors à demain ! Bon cours ^^**  
**-Merci, bonne soirée J »**

** Tifa rentrât chez elle et sauta sur son téléphone. Elle appelât Aerith. Elle décrochât à la première sonnerie :**  
** « Allô, Tifa ?**  
**Tifa : Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je rentrais à pied et j'ai croisé Cloud qui rentrait chez lui ! Il m'a proposé de me ramener chez moi et je lui ai dit que j'avais 30 minutes donc il m'a dit de venir chez lui et qu'on prendrait sa moto. Du coup je suis arrivé chez lui, il m'a fait visiter et tout. Tu verrais comme c'est grand ! Ca fait au moins 3 fois mon appart, et comme c'est en ville, c'est une grande baie vitrée qui donne sur toute la ville parce qu'il habite au dernier étage !**  
**Aerith : Ca à l'air magnifique ! Au faite, mes parents ont dit oui pour la fête ! Je l'ai dit à Zack et il avait l'air super content ! Mais bon, continues, tu es monté sur sa moto ?**  
**Tifa : Oui ! C'était magique ! J'avais les cheveux dans le vent et mon cœur battait à 100 à l'heure ! Je sentais son cœur battre...**  
**Aerith : Tu deviens de plus en plus amoureuse, ma belle...**  
**Tifa : Je pense bien... Et toi avec Zack ?**  
**Aerith : Comme d'habitude, il fait battre mon cœur très très vite.**  
_*Bip bip biiiip*_  
**Tifa : Aerith, désolée je dois te laisser, j'ai un double appel:/**  
**Aerith : D'accord, Bisou à demain :***  
**Tifa : Bisou :***  
_Décroche_  
**Tifa : Allô ?**  
**Zack : Tifa ? C'est Zack.**  
**Tifa : Ah, tout va bien ?**  
**Zack : Oui oui, je voulais juste te demander un truc...**  
**Tifa : Vas-y J**  
**Zack : ... Tu ne sais pas si Aer—**  
**Tifa : Ah non Zack ! Je veux bien t'aider avec tout ce que tu veux mais je ne me mêle pas de ta relation avec Aerith !**  
**Zack : Mais Tifaaaa !**  
**Tifa : Non !**  
**Zack : Bon d'accord, alors je voulais te demander autre chose.**  
**Tifa : Tant que ce n'est pas avec Aerith, tu peux. Vas-y, je t'écoute.**  
**Zack : Je me demandais si toi et Clou—**  
**Tifa : Non Zack ! Ca non plus ! Si je ne me mêle pas de ta relation avec Aerith, tu ne te mêle pas de la mienne avec Cloud !**  
**Zack : Ahha ! Tu viens d'avouer que tu as une relation avec Cloud, et par la même occasion de répondre à ma question !**  
**Tifa : Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout, j'ai juste répondu qu—**  
**Zack : Non Tifa, ne nie pas héhé**  
**Tifa : Oui bon d'accord j'avoue ! Je l'aime depuis que nous sommes entrés au collège. Et alors ? Ça change quoi pour toi ?**  
**Zack : Ça change que Cloud est mon meilleur ami, que tu es aussi ma meilleure amie alors j'ai envie de vous voir ensemble ! C'est normal, vous vous dévorez des yeux tous les jours et vous êtes gênés quand vous êtes ensemble ! En plus, tu sais il faut parfois pousser le destin pour être heureux !**  
**Tifa : On croirait entendre Cloud !**  
**Zack : Comment ça ?**  
**Tifa : Il m'a sorti exactement la même phrase cette aprém en cours !**  
**Zack : Ahah ! Que veut tu, on est tellement fusionnels !**  
**_Cloud : Zack ! On mange, tu viens ? Bah tu parles avec qui ?_**  
**Zack : Euh personne, j'arrive !... Bon à demain Tifa !**  
**Tifa : Oui à demain, bon appétit.**  
**Zack : Merci à toi aussi ) »**  
_Raccroche_  
** Tifa mangea et allât se coucher en pensant à ce que Zack lui avait dit « ****_Vous vous dévorez des yeux... »_**  
****  
**A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2 : Préparatifs entre amies

**Chapitre 2 : ****Préparatifs entre amies**

Le lendemain Tifa se levât et pris sa douche, puis elle allât se préparer le petit déjeuner et séchât ses cheveux. Elle avait la tête dans les nuages et pensait à ce que Zack lui avait dit la veille. Il n'était que 7h, elle n'avait pas réussie à dormir et s'était levée plus tôt. De ce fait, la jeune fille était en avance de 2h avant les cours. Soudain quelqu'un sonna à la porte, elle sortit de ses pensées et allât ouvrir. C'était :

« Zack ?!

-Salut Tif !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Si c'est pour parler d'Aerith, tu peux repartir chez toi.

-Non non ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas venu pour ça, se défendit Zack.

-Tu me rassures, rigola Tifa.

-Viens, on va faire un tour dans le bois :)

-D'accord, j'arrive je prend une veste.

-Je t'attends. »

Ils partirent en direction du bois en parlant de tout et de rien. Une fois arrivés dans la plaine qui surplombait tout le bois, Zack reprit la parole :

« Bon Tifa si je suis venu ce matin, c'est pour te parler de Cloud.

-Cloud ?

-Oui, il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose tous les deux.

-Zaack ! Ne te mêles pas de ça ! Ne me parle plus de lui s'il-te-plait...

-Mais Tif ! Écoutes, quand on était petit et que Cloud t'as vu pour la toute première fois, il a... Il a bogué, si on peut dire ^^

-C'est à dire ?

-Il ne bougeait plus et ne m'entendait même pas. J'ai dû le secouer comme je ne sais pas quoi pour le sortir de là, il était vraiment fasciné par toi.

-C'est vrai ? Soudain Tifa écoutait.

-Oui, et les semaines qui ont suivit il ne parlait que de toi, il n'y avait plus aucun autre sujet de conversation avec lui.

-Pourtant on ne dirait pas...

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, demanda Zack.

-Je suis amoureuse de lui depuis la 6ème et ça se voit tellement que même Yuna et Youffie ont remarqué, alors pourquoi est-ce que Cloud n'a jamais rien dit ?

-Tifa... Tu connais Cloud aussi bien que moi. Tu dois savoir qu'il a beaucoup de mal à exprimer ses sentiments.

-Mais pourtant il te dit plein de choses à toi, non ?

-Pas autant que tu peux le croire. Juste des banalités ^^ En plus, je suis un garçon. C'est moins dur que de parler à une fille, et plus précisément de lui dire qu'il l'aime... J'en sais quelque chose, crois moi...

-Avec Aerith ? Demanda Tifa.

-Oui, je ne compte plus les fois où j'ai essayé de lui dire que je l'aime. C'est juste que quand je suis devant elle et que je la vois, je n'arrive pas... Les mots ne sortent pas...

-En tout cas, il pourrait au moins me dire qu'il m'apprécie, qu'il m'aime en amie quoi !

-Tifa... Laisse lui un peu de temps tu veux bien ?

-J'attends depuis le collège, alors pour maintenant je peux bien attendre encore un peu :)

-Merci, il a un gros travail à faire sur lui même.

-Je vois ça :/

-Bon on doit aller en cours !

-Déjà ? »

Tifa ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était passé une heure. Ils rentrèrent chez elle prendre leurs affaires de cours et prirent le bus. Ils croisèrent Aerith :

« Salut Tifa... Zack ?

Zack : Salut Aerith !

Tifa : Coucou ma belle.

Aerith : Vous étiez à deux ?

Zack : Oui, je suis venu voir Tifa ce matin pour...

_(Tifa mis un coup de coude dans les côtes de Zack. Aerith le regardât bizarrement et Zack lui fît signe qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard.)_

Aerith : Sinon Tifa, tu manges où ce midi ?

Tifa : A la caféria je pense.

Aerith : Tu n'as pas oublié ton argent au moins ? Ahah !

Zack : ?

Aerith : Laisses ahah !

Zack : Hum... Vous êtes bizarres ! Ahahahaha !

_*Éclats de rires*_

Tifa : On arrive au lycée. On a quoi en cours aujourd'hui ?

Zack : Euh... Maths, et...

Aerith : Nous avons Maths en salle 307 puis français en salle R5. Ensuite nous avons 1h30 de Sciences en salle 227. Après on mange, et l'après-midi nous avons histoire en salle 33 et pour finir 2h de sport.

Zack : ?.? Euh...

Tifa : Tu connais déjà tout l'emploi du temps ?

Aerith : Je l'ai appris hier soir ^^

Zack : Wouah !

Tifa : On arrive ! »

Ils arrivèrent en classe. Tifa voyant Cloud se cachât derrière Aerith et Zack, mais il la vit quand même et arriva vers elle :

« Tu as vu qui s'entendent bien ?

Tifa : Pardon ?

Cloud : Regardes Tidus et Yuna...

_Tifa regardât Tidus. Il était avec Yuna et ils avaient l'air très proches._

Tifa : Wouah ! Ahah, ils vont finir ensemble ces deux là !

Cloud : Je n'en doute pas ahah. »

La journée se passât bien. Tout le monde rentrât chez lui.

_Du côté de Cloud et Zack :_

Cloud : Tout va bien Zack ?

Zack : …

Cloud : Zaaack ! Tu penses encore à Aerith ?

Zack : Hein ? Oh oui, désolé.

Cloud : Tu devrais lui dire que tu l'aimes !

Zack : Tu es bien placé pour dire ça toi !

Cloud : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Zack : Oh arrêtes ! Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Ça fait des années que tu aimes Tifa et elle, elle est folle de toi ! Alors pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas, hein ? Je ne veux pas avoir de conseils de toi !

Cloud : Zack ! Je n'y arrive pas. Tu me connais, c'est au dessus de mes forces...

Zack : Moi aussi c'est au dessus de mes forces !

Cloud : Si ça l'est pour toi, imagine le calvaire que c'est pour moi. Moi, le grand timide. Imagine comme c'est dur de voir la femme que j'aime tout les jours, de lui parler et de ne pas pouvoir la toucher, la regarder, l'embrasser...

Zack : On va faire un pacte !

Cloud : Quel genre de pacte ?

Zack : Celui qui avoue son amour en premier a gagné, d'accord ?

Cloud : Non ! Je n'y arriverais pas !

Zack : Allons Cloud, depuis quand tu refuse un de mes défis ?

Cloud : Je...

Zack : Aller Cloud !

Cloud : Bon d'accord...

Zack : Marché conclu ! Ahah ! Si nous ne leurs avons pas dit avant un mois, nous avons tous les deux perdus, entendu ?

Cloud : D'accord... »

_Du côté de Tifa :_

_«Tifa : Aujourd'hui, nous sommes Samedi. Et ce soir, c'est la fête de Zack et Cloud ! J'ai tellement hâte d'y être ! Je ne sais pas quoi me mettre... »_

Elle appelât Aerith :

« Aerith ?

Aerith : Oui, tout va bien ?

Tifa : Oui, je t'appelle parce que je ne sais vraiment pas quoi me mettre pour ce soir !

Aerith : Je peux venir chez toi si tu veux ? Je prend mes affaires et je me change chez toi.

Tifa : Oui, d'accord ! Viens vers... Euh la fête est à 18h alors tu peux venir vers 14h ?

Aerith : Entendu ! A toute à l'heure ma belle :*

Tifa : A toute à l'heure ! »

_Arrivé 14h..._

« Tifa : Salut Aerith !

-Alors, montres moi ce que tu as dans ta garde robe... Ok...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : ****Un double-rencard ?**

Cloud sentit quelque chose se poser légèrement sur son épaule. Il tournât la tête et vit Tifa qui dormait paisiblement :

«_Elle dort comme un bébé... »_ Soudain, Zack entrât dans le studio

« Cloud ?

-Elle vient de s'endormir …

-Et comme par hasard elle a la tête sur ton épaule ?

-Si, elle avait tâché son gilet, alors je l'ai aidé à le nettoyer et elle s'est endormie...

-...

-Regardes-la Zack, on dirait un enfant qui n'a rien d'autre à penser que de la journée qu'il vient de passer... Ses traits sont détendus et elle à le souffle paisible.

-Oui, je vois ça. … Bon, tu vas pas la laisser là toute la nuit, si ?

-Bah je ne vais pas la réveiller !

-Je ne dis pas ça, mais tu pourrais au moins la coucher dans un lit, non ?

-...

-Bon, je vais prendre une douche moi !

-D'accord. »

Il restât 5 minutes dans cette position, puis il passât un bras sous ses épaules et ses genoux. Il se levât, l'emmenât dans sa chambre et la posât sur le lit. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il l'allongeât, lui enlevât ses bottes et lui mit une couverture sur ses épaules. Zack prenait encore sa douche, le canapé étant trop petit pour dormir dedans, il ne vit pas d'autre solution que de s'allonger à côté de la jeune fille. Heureusement, c'était un lit 2 places. Quand Zack sortit de sa douche, il allât voir Cloud mais il n'était plus dans le salon. Il partit dans la chambre de Cloud voir s'ils y étaient. Il y trouvât Cloud endormit près de Tifa.

_« Qu'ils sont mignons ! Bon, je vais me coucher moi. »_ Il partît se coucher dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin...

Tifa fut réveillée par un rayon de soleil sur son visage. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Cloud à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle regardât quelques secondes son visage d'ange. Soudain, il ouvrît les yeux et la regardât. Tifa commençait à devenir toute rouge. La jeune brune détournât le regard mais Cloud lui parlât :

« Tu as bien dormi ?

-Euh oui... Cloud... On a... Enfin...

Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire, Il la rassurât :

-Tu t'es endormie sur le canapé hier soir alors je t'ai mise au lit. Ne t'inquiètes pas il ne s'est rien passé.

-Ah. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Euh... (il prit son portable et regardât l'heure) 6h23.

-Aaaaanh ! Il est tôt !

Cloud rigolât doucement.

Cloud : Rendors-toi !

Tifa : Ça, il ne faut pas me le dire 2 fois ahah !

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

Tifa : Bon, je dors moi ! Bonne nuit... Enfin, bonne... Journée ?

Cloud : Ahahah ! Oui, moi aussi je vais dormir encore un peu. De toute façon Zack ne se réveillera pas avant 11h alors nous avons le temps !

Tifa : Ahah ! »

Ils se rendormirent tous les deux. Soudain Tifa se réveillât en sursaut, elle avait fait un cauchemar. Ça lui arrivait souvent ces temps ci, toujours le même : Elle était dans une forêt pique-niquant avec tous ses amis et le ciel s'assombrissait, tous les adolescent mourraient un par un pour en finir avec Zack, Cloud, Aerith puis Tifa. Elle s'assît sur le lit et sentît les larmes chaudes couler sur ses joues. Cloud, qui s'était réveillé la pris dans ses bras :

« Que se passe-t-il ?

-J'ai fait un cauchemar...

-Racontes-moi.

-Eh bien, nous étions tous en train de pique-niquer et d'un seul coup, tous nos amis mourraient et c'était horrible...

-Tifa... Nous seront toujours près de toi.

-Cloud, ça fait déjà plusieurs fois que je fais ce rêve. Je n'en avait jamais parlé à personne avant toi...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne le dirait à personne. Si jamais tu le refais, appels moi, d'accord ?

-Oui... Merci Cloud... »

Il l'embrassât sur le front et la fit doucement basculer en arrière pour qu'elle s'allonge près de lui. Il passât son bras sur sa taille et son autre bras sous sa tête.

« Il faut que tu dormes.

-Je ne veux pas, j'ai peur de refaire ce cauchemar !

-Je suis là Tifa.

-...

-Je serais toujours là.

-Promis ?

-Je te le promet.

-Merci Cloud.

-...

-...

-Pour toujours... »

Il attendît qu'elle s'endorme. Quand elle l'était, il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre, alors il se lança :

« Je t'aime, Tifa... Depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu, en CE2. Quand je t'ai remarqué, tu as tout de suite illuminé ma vie. Je ne voyais plus que toi... Tu portait un débardeur violet avec un short en jean et des baskets noires. Tu t'étais fait une longue tresse avec tes magnifiques cheveux. Quand tu as croisé mon regard, j'ai vu tes magnifiques yeux. Depuis ce jour là, je n'ai jamais osé te le dire, mais c'est réel. Je t'aime, Tifa.

-Bah voilà, c'est ça qu'il faut lui dire ! Tu vois, c'est pas si compliqué :p

-Zack ?! Tu étais là depuis le début ?

-Oui, tout pile ahah !

-Je lui ai dit parce qu'elle dort, je ne pourrais jamais si elle me regarde avec ses yeux... Tellement...

-Oui bon j'ai compris, « tes magnifiques yeux » blablabla ! C'est pas une raison mon vieux ! Tu prends ton courage à 2 mains, tu te plantes dans ses yeux et tu lui ressort exactement le même discours. J'ai pris des notes, si tu veux ! Ahah !

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est de l'espionnage à ce niveau là !

-Chut ! Tu vas la réveiller !

(Cloud regardât la jeune fille qui était dans ses bras)

-Bon, sors de là ! Je vais dormir moi.

-Ouai, moi aussi. Bonne nuit vieux !

-Bonne nuit ! »

Le lendemain matin, Tifa se réveillait mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite. Elle sentait un regard se poser sur elle. Elle les ouvrit quelques instants après. Elle trouvât Cloud assis sur le lit avec un simple bas de pyjamas. « _Mon dieu qu'il est beau ! Son torse... Ses muscles... Lui ! Il est parfait ! » _Elle ne dit rien sur le coup mais il entama la conversation demandant si elle avait réussi à dormir après son cauchemar :

« Oui, je me suis dis que tu me protégeais... Comme un grand frère, en quelques sortes.

Cloud _(marmonant) _: Oui... Un grand frère...

Tifa : Pardon ?

Cloud : Non, rien. Tu veux déjeuner ?

Tifa : Non, je vais y aller ne t'inquiètes pas.

Cloud : Non, restes j'ai préparé des pancakes !

Tifa _(l'eau à la bouche) _: C'est vrai ?

Cloud : Oui, aller viens !

Tifa : Miaaaam ! »

Il l'a pris par la main et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Zack était en train de manger. Cloud tirât une chaise à Tifa et l'installât. Tifa avait vraiment faim après la nuit qu'elle avait passée.

«Zack : Ça va la belle au bois dormant ?

-Oui, et toi Zack ?

-Très bien !

-Tu as reconduit Aerith chez elle hier soir, mais je ne t'ai pas vu rentrer.

-Normal, tu dormais !

-Oui... Je me disais aussi.

-Tu te disais quoi ?

-S'il s'était passé quoi que ce soit entre Aerith et toi, elle m'aurait directement appelé.

-C'est vrai ?

_(Cloud arriva avec une assiette pleine de pancakes qu'il posa devant Tifa)_

Cloud : Oui c'est vrai, Hasty !

Zack : Arrêtes avec ce surnom débile !

Cloud : Quand tu arrêteras de m'appeler Spike, j'envisagerai d'arrêter !

Zack : Le surnom que je t'ai donné te vas parfaitement ! Alors qu'Hasty...

Cloud : Non ! Je ne vois pas en quoi il m'irai

Tifa : Bah tu sais Cloud... Spike te vas pas si mal !

Cloud : Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

Tifa : Ahahah !

Zack : Ahah !

_(Tifa et Zack se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Cloud les regardait, désemparé et finit par éclater de rire lui aussi.)_

Zack : On fait quoi cette aprèm ?

Cloud : Il y a le nouveau parc d'attraction qui vient d'ouvrir à Kalm, on pourrais y aller ? Tu viens avec nous Tifa ?

Tifa : Oui, si tu veux !

Zack : D'accord ! Mais dans ce cas là, on pourrais prendre Aerith, c'est sur la route !

Cloud & Tifa : Entendu ! »

Pendant que Zack appelait Aerith pour lui proposer la sortie, Tifa et Cloud préparaient leurs affaires. Ils prirent le 4x4 de Zack et partirent chercher Aerith. Une fois dans la voiture, ils passèrent chez Tifa pour qu'elle puisse se changer car elle avait toujours sa robe de la veille. Elle laissât les garçons dans le salon et prit Aerith dans la salle de bain et lui expliqua tout en détails pendant qu'elle prennait sa douche et s'habillait :

« Et j'avais fait un cauchemar donc pour me rassurer, il m'a pris dans ses bras et il m'a dit qu'il serait toujours là pour moi.

-C'est trop mignon ! J'espère qu'il va bientôt se décider à te parler.

-Oui, moi aussi... Mais bon, Zack t'as raccompagné chez toi alors ?

-Oui ! Et comme tout le monde dormait, je l'ai fait entrer 5 minutes. On a parlé tout ça, et quand il est parti... Il m'a fait un bisou sur la joue !

-Sérieux ?! C'est trop choupinou !

-Ouiiii ! »

_Du côté du salon..._

« Zack : C'est moi ou elles sont en train de crier ?

-Je crois qu'Aerith raconte la soirée d'hier quand tu l'as raccompagné.

-Oui, ou elles sont en train de raconter la nuit que Tifa a passé avec toi.

-Oui. Ou les deux ! Ahah !

-Ouai ! Ahahah ! »

Quand les filles revenaient, Tifa avait mis un short noir avec un débardeur blanc ainsi que des bretelles noires. Elle portait des chaussettes noires et des boots marrons. Ils arrivaient au parc d'attraction quand Tifa se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de prendre de l'argent. Elle n'allait rien pouvoir faire, l'entrée du parc était gratuite mais les jeux étaient payants. Cependant elle ne le dit à personne. Arrivés dans le parc, Zack demandât ce qu'ils allaient faire :

« Alors, on commence par quoi ?

-Aerith : On fait un grand 8 ?

-Zack : D'accord ! Et vous ?

-Tifa : Heu... Je ne sais pas...

-Cloud : Je ne suis pas très fan des grand 8, moi. Vous ne voulez pas faire la maison hantée ?

-Tifa : Ah non ! Tu sais que j'ai peur de ça !

-Cloud : Justement, il faut combattre ses peurs !

-Tifa : Hors de question !

-Zack : Moi je suis pour !

-Aerith : Moi aussi ! _(Chuchotant à Tifa)_ Tu pourras te coller à Cloud, vas-y !

-Tifa : Oui, mais j'ai peur moi !

-Zack : Aller, on y va ! »

Ils se dirigeais en direction de la maison hantée quand Tifa s'arrêta et dit à Aerith qu'elle n'avait pas d'argent. Cloud l'entendit :

« Ce n'est pas grave, je vais te le payer.

-Tifa : Non, je n'aime pas avoir des dettes …

-Cloud : Mais non, pas besoin de me rembourser Tifa.

-Tifa : Non, Cloud... Ça me gêne...

-Cloud : Aller, accepte sinon je t'emmène de force dans la maison hantée et je te laisse toute seule !

-Tifa : Non ! D'accord, j'accepte !

-Cloud, Zack & Aerith : Ahahahah !

_(Arrivés devant la maison hantée, ils payèrent leurs places. Zack et Aerith entrèrent en premiers tandis que Cloud rassurait Tifa)_

-Cloud : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là.

-Tifa : Oui... _(Elle lui attrapât le bras et ils entrèrent) _Aaaaaaah !

-Cloud : Ahah !

-Tifa : Hiiiiiiiii ! Aaaah ! J'ai peur ! Pourquoi je suis entrée là dedans ?

-Cloud : Pour me faire plaisir ! Aller, accroche toi à moi, il ne t'arrivera rien ! Aahah

-Tifa : Hiiii ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

-Cloud : Aouch ! Ça, c'était mon tympan, ahah !

-Tifa : Désolée... »

Cloud pris la main de tifa qui accrochée à son bras et enlacât ses doigts dans les siens. Il passât son autre bras autour de ses épaules. Ils sortirent de la maison hantée, Zack et Aerith étaient morts de rire car ils avaient entendu Tifa crier. Cloud ne lâchât pas la main de Tifa mais enleva son bras. Il passèrent la matinée la main dans la main et arrivés à 13h, ils se la lâchèrent pour manger. Aerith voulait refaire un tour de grand 8 avec Zack alors ils y allèrent à deux laissant Cloud et Tifa tout seuls :

« Tifa :...

-... Tifa...

-Oui ?

-...

-Tout va bien, Cloud ?

-Je peux reprendre ta main ?

-Euh...

-Non laisses, oublis ça !

-Euh... Non, enfin c'est que... Ça fait bizarre non ?

-Pourquoi ? Nous sommes amis non ?

-_(Tifa était gênée)_Oui, mais... Ce sont les couples qui font ça d'habitude, non ?

-Oui... Mais... Enfin... TIFA ! IL FAUT QUE JE TE PARLE !

-_(Tifa avait été surprise)_Euh... Vas-y...

-Désolé si je t'ai fait peur...

-Non non, je t'écoute.

-Le fait est que... J'ai toujours voulu prendre ta main... Je... Je l'ai voulu depuis tellement longtemps... Tifa, je... Je...

-Tu ?

-C'est encore plus difficile que ce que je pensais...

-Cloud... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus car il l'embrassât. Tifa au début étonnée se demandât ce qu'il se passait mais elle fermât les yeux et lui rendit son baiser... Plus loin, cachés derrière un stand, Zack et Aerith observaient la scène :

« Zack : Il était temps !

-Tu m'étonnes ! On est en seconde et ils se décident enfin à sortir ensemble.

-Eh ! Attends un peu, peut être qu'il ne va rien avoir de plus !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Peut être qu'ils ne sortent pas ensemble pour autant.

-Oh non ! Ce n'est pas vrai, il doivent le faire ! Ce ne serait pas juste !

-Oui, mais je connais Cloud, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr qu'il ira jusqu'au bout de sa pensée en lui disant qu'il l'aime.

-Pffff ! Ils sont compliqués quand même !

-Non, je le comprend. C'est dur d'avouer ce sentiment...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Non, rien. Oh, regardes ! »

Cloud et Tifa avaient rompu le baiser et se regardaient dans les yeux. Aucun des deux n'osaient reprendre la parole.

Ce fut Cloud, après plusieurs minutes, qui repris la parole :

« Je... Tifa-

-Je sais Cloud...

-Non, laisses moi te le dire.

_(Elle le regardât dans les yeux et attendit)_

-Je t'aime, Tifa. Depuis le tout début, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et je ne cesserais jamais...

-Cloud... Je t'aime aussi... Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ce moment.

-Moi aussi... Je t'aime, Tifa.

-Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois. Une fois le baiser rompu, Tifa demanda :

« Est-ce que ça veux dire que... On est en couple ?

-Tu veux que j'officialise ça ?

-Euh...

-Tifa, veux-tu devenir ma petite amie ? _(Sourire de beau gosse à tomber par terre)_

-Oui :)

_(Il l'embrassât doucement)_

-Maintenant, c'est officiel. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et partirent rejoindre Aerith et Zack à la sortie du grand huit. De nouveau ensemble, les quatres amis partirent s'asseoir dans un café. Cloud payât un jus de fruit à Tifa et Zack fit de même avec Aerith.

« Cloud : Nous avons quelque chose à vous dire.

_(Regard complice entre Aerith et Zack)_

Tifa : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Zack et Aerith : Rien, continuez !

Cloud : Donc, j'ai... Dit à Tifa que je l'aimais et...

Tifa : Comme c'est réciproque, nous sortons ensemble.

Zack : Eh beh ! Il était temps !

Aerith : Enfin ! Vous n'étiez pas pressé hein ?

Zack (à Cloud) : Tu lui as dit la même chose que la dernière fois ?

Cloud : …

Tifa : La dernière fois ?

Zack : Oui, quand tu dor-

Cloud : Oui, enfin ce n'est pas la question !

Tifa : Si, je veux savoir !

Zack : Je disais donc, quand tu dormais il t'as dit un sacré paquet de choses !

Tifa (à Cloud) : C'est vrai ? Tu m'as dit quoi ?

Cloud : Oh, euh... Rien d'extraordinaire tu sais...

Zack : Ouai, tu parles ! J'ai pris des notes si tu veux Tifa !

Tifa : Montres !

Cloud : Non ! J'ai trop honte !

Tifa : Mais arrêtes, c'est super mignon je trouve !

Cloud : Mais...

Tifa : S'il-te-plaiiiit...

Cloud : Bon d'accord, montres lui Zack.

Zack : D'accord, tiens Tif !

_(Elle pris le carnet de Zack et commençât à lire)_

Tifa : C'est trop mignon Cloud ! _(Elle l'embrassât)_

Aerith : Montres ! … Ooooh ! C'est trop chou !

Cloud : Oui bon arrêtez, j'ai l'impression d'être un nounours !

Tifa : Mais tu en es un !

Zack : Mais nan, c'est pas un nounours, c'est Spike !

Cloud : Nooon ! Je préfère encore Nounours !

Tifa : D'accord, alors ce sera ton surnom a partir d'aujourd'hui !

Zack : Oui, parles pour toi !

Cloud : J'ai entendu dire que l'on pouvais louer des chocobos ici, vous voulez faire un tour ?

Aerith, Tifa & Zack : Ouiii ! »

Ils partaient en direction de l'écurie à Chocobos. Cloud pris un chocobo et fit monter Tifa. Ils partirent dans une forêt juste à côté. Cloud tenait le Chocobo de Tifa et Zack tenait celui d'Aerith. Les filles étaient aux anges. Soudain, une bande d'hommes arrivèrent. Ils étaient saoul et commençaient à agresser les filles en leurs disant qu'elle étaient jolies, et s'adressaient aux garçons comme si ils étaient leurs pires ennemis. Cloud et Zack défendirent les filles. Ils firent un massacre et la bande de garçons étaient à terre..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Un vieil ami**

[Résumé du chapitre précédent : Après avoir passé la nuit chez Cloud et Zack, Tifa et les garçons sont partis chercher Aerith afin de passer la journée dans le nouveau parc d'attraction. Tifa et Cloud se sont mis ensemble après s'être avoué leur amour, ce qui n'a pas déçu Zack et Aerith. En début d'après midi, ils étaient partis faire un tour à Chocobo lorsqu'une bande de garçons saouls arrivèrent et les attaquèrent. Cloud et Zack se défendirent mettant ainsi au tapis les jeunes garçons...]

Cloud et Zack regardaient les garçons avec qui ils venait de se battre quand Zack eût soudain une étrange révélation. Il connaissait le « chef » de la bande. Il était plutôt grand, avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux mi-courts un peu en batailles blonds. Il était habillé avec un simple pantalon noir, des bottes noires ainsi qu'une veste non fermée grise et noire. Mais ce qui frappa le plus le jeune brun, c'était le collier que son agresseur portait. Il était en forme de demi cercle vers le haut divisé en quatre parties avec les deux parties les plus à l'extérieur remplis d'une pierre bleue. Zack avait déjà vu ce collier quelque part, il en était sûr. Le jeune homme se releva et l'insulta. Quand il vit la tête de Zack qui le regardait avec un air désemparé, il s'arrêta et sauta au coup de notre personnage :

« Zaaaaaaaaack !

-Euh...

-Cloud : Tu le connais Zack ?

-Zack : Euh... Non, enfin... Oui...

-Cloud : Qui est-ce ?

-Zack : C'est Vaan.

-Vaan : Comme tu m'as manqué, mon frère !

-Tifa : « Mon frère » ?

-Zack : Non, enfaite...

-Vaan : C'est mon frère adoptif !

-Aerith : Tu as un frère adoptif et je ne le sais que maintenant ?!

-Zack : Non, ça n'a jamais été officiel.

-Cloud : Bon, si on s'asseyait et que tu nous expliquait tout clairement.

-Zack : D'accord _[Ils s'assirent] _Quand j'étais petit, mes parents et moi avons trouvé un jeune garçon orphelin perdu dans les bois. Alors on l'a recueillis chez nous. Nous avons passé notre enfance ensemble, mais quand j'avais 12 ans, il est parti. Disant qu'il voulait devenir « Pirate de l'air ».

-Vaan : Ce que j'ai fait, figures toi ! J'ai trouvé un homme qui a bien voulu me prendre dans son aerostat, et je suis resté avec lui à faire du commerce au quatre coins du monde ! Mais quand j'ai eu 16 ans, j'ai décidé de partir pour venir ici et suivre des études !

-Aerith : Alors, tu vas à quel lycée ?

-Vaan : Euh... Midgal's Highschool.

-Tifa : C'est vrai ? C'est le même que nous ! Tu es dans quelle seconde ?

-Vaan : En seconde 5, et vous ?

-Cloud : Seconde 3. Mais nous avons beaucoup d'amis dans la 2D5, tu verras ils sont très gentils ! »

Ils continuèrent à discuter du lycée, de l'enfance de Zack, de Vaan... Zack qui s'ennuyait un peu car il n'était pas content que Vaan raconte toute son enfance à tout le monde, regardait l'heure sur sa montre. Mon dieu ! Il était 17h ! Zack cria et dis à tout le monde qu'il était 19h. Il y avait encore une heure de route pour rentrer. Tout le monde dit au revoir à Vaan et ses amis et partirent en direction de l'entrée du parc. Cloud et Tifa se tenaient la main, ce qui réjouissaient Aerith et Zack. Ils passèrent devant le restaurant où ils avaient mangés, devant le stand de tir et devant le grand huit. Quand ils passèrent devant la maison hantée, Tifa eu un frisson, Cloud prit cette occasion pour la prendre par l'épaule. Quand ils arrivèrent à la voiture, Cloud embrassa Tifa et Lui tint la porte arrière pour qu'elle monte. Zack et Aerith les regardaient en rigolant dans leur coin. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Zack de faire la même chose pour Aerith. Au bout de 10 minutes, Zack changeât le sujet de la conversation pour parler de Cloud et Tifa qui s'étaient enfin avoué leur amour. Aerith et Zack rigolaient entre eux et Tifa et Cloud se regardaient un peu génês mais ils finirent par en rire eux aussi. Vingt minutes plus tard, les quatre amis rigolaient ensemble et discutaient quand ils passèrent devant un restaurant. Leurs ventre gargouillaient : ils avaient faim. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc à ce restaurant et s'installèrent. C'était un restaurant très chic, il y avait une rose orange comme le crépuscule par table, les tables étaient d'un bois marron foncé recouvertes par une nappe blanche. Il avait des arbres ce qui donnait une très bonne ambiance. C'était chaleureux et le fait qu'il y ai des cloisons entre le tables donnaient une ambiance très romantique. Tifa et Aerith étaient ravie. Ils mangèrent des salades à l'entrée et passèrent au plat principal. Il y avait tellement de choix que Aerith et Tifa eurent du mal à choisir. Arrivés au dessert, Cloud et Tifa se levèrent et s'éloignèrent de la table laissant Zack et Aerith tous seuls. Ils partirent marcher dehors, en amoureux main dans la main. Ils s'assirent dans une plaine entre les arbres et regardaient les étoiles. Bouche bée, ils finirent par s'embrasser...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : ****Un lundi qui commence bien**

_Du côté de Zack et Aerith..._

Zack et Aerith parlaient tranquillement, toujours assis à la table du restaurant. Soudain Zack se demanda où sont passés Cloud et Tifa, il étaient partis depuis déjà 15 minutes. Ils rigolaient, pensant qu'ils avaient trouvé en endroit romantique à eux. Un blanc s'installa. Zack voulait dire à Aerith qu'il l'aimait mais n'y arrivait pas. Aerith lui demanda si tout allait bien. Zack répondit que oui mais ce n'était pas vrai. Il savait qu'il devait avouer son amour pour Aerith mais n'osait pas. Il se traita de tout les noms dans sa tête si disant que si Cloud pouvait y arriver, il pouvait le faire lui aussi. Il resta à réfléchir plusieurs minutes ce qui inquiéta Aerith. Elle demanda si ça allait de nouveau et il répondit la même réponse mais sans le penser. Il reparti de nouveau dans ses pensées. Aerith le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Elle le laissait penser en espérant qu'il lui parlerait. Elle attendait, attendait, et attendait encore, mais il ne le fit pas. Elle décida de reprendre la parole, mais Cloud et Tifa arrivèrent à ce moment là :

« Cloud : Tout va bien Zack ?

-Zack : Hein ? Oh oui, ne t'inquiètes pas ^^

-Aerith : Où étiez vous passé ?

-Tifa : Nous avions trouvé un endroit magnifique dans le bois, mais nous avons dû rentrer parce qu'il commence à faire bien noir.

-Zack : Quelle heure est-il ?

-Cloud : 21h20.

-Zack : Déjà ?

-Aerith : Mon dieu ! Mais vous êtes parti longtemps !

-Tifa _(Regardant Cloud avec un regard complice et rougissant) _: Euh... Oui, c'est possible ^^

-Zack : Uhuh ! Je vois !

-Cloud : Quoi ?

-Zack : Vous avez f-

-Cloud&Tifa : NOON ! »

Zack et Aerith éclatèrent de rire et Tifa et Cloud les rejoignèrent quelques secondes après. Ils payèrent l'addition (Il va sans dire que Cloud paya pour Tifa) et repartirent dans la voiture. Ce fut Zack qui prit le volant et Aerith monta devant, laissant place à Tifa et Cloud à l'arrière. Ils se tenaient la main et s'embrassaient parfois. Quand ils arrivèrent chez Tifa, Cloud la raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte pendant qu'Aerith et Zack attendait dans la voiture. Cloud embrassa longuement (mais pas langoureusement) Tifa et lui souhaita une bonne nuit et lui dit qu'il viendrait la chercher demain matin avant d'aller au lycée. Tifa l'embrassa rapidement et rentra. Cloud s'assit dans la voiture et fut surpris de voir les yeux de Zack et ceux d'Aerith braqués sur lui. Tout le chemin jusqu'à chez Aerith (Environ 6 minutes) se déroula sous la forme d'un interrogatoire pour Cloud : « Comment ça s'était passé ? Qu'est-ce que Tifa avait dit ? Qu'avaient-ils fait dans le bois ? Qu'est-ce que Cloud avait dit à Tifa devant chez elle ? » Cloud avait la tête pleine de questions et n'en pouvait plus, c'est pour ça qu'il était heureux lorsqu'il vit Aerith rentrer chez elle. Malheureusement, Zack repris le relais avec toutes ces questions. Cloud en ayant marre lui posa LA question :

« Et toi, Zack ?

-Zack : Pardon ? Quoi moi ? On parle de toi là !

-Oui, justement j'en ai marre que l'on parle que de moi et Tifa ! Alors à ton tour, tu l'as dit à Aerith ?

-Eeeeh ! Ce n'est pas juste, tu n'as pas le droit de changer de sujet comme ça !

-Si ! J'ai le droit figures-toi ! Donc, dis moi !

-Non.

-Pas encore ?!

-Je n'y arrive pas !

-J'ai réussi ! Moi ! J'ai réussi ! Alors tu devrai y arriver sans problèmes ! En plus, ça fait vraiment peur, mais ça en vaut la peine ! Je t'assure !

-Je le ferais. Je te le promet. Juste pas aujourd'hui...

-D'accord. Je le retient.

-Oui. »

Cloud et Zack arrivèrent chez eux et parlèrent un peu des sentiments de Zack envers Aerith puis de ceux de Cloud envers Tifa. Ils partirent ensuite se coucher.

_Le lendemain, chez Tifa..._

Tifa se leva le lendemain matin. C'était lundi et pour la première fois cette année, elle était motivée à aller en cours. Pourquoi ? Car elle sait qu'elle le reverrait. Et cette fois ci d'une autre façon qu'un ami d'enfance. Elle déjeuna, se lava, sécha ses cheveux et se brossa les dents. Elle était entrain de préparer son uniforme lorsque l'on sonna à la porte. C'était Cloud, elle fut surprise de le voir à cette heure, il n'était que 7h45 et elle n'était habillée que d'une serviette. Elle lui ouvrit et quand le jeune homme la découvrit aussi peu couverte, il rougit. Elle l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour et le fit entrer. Il attendait dans la cuisine pendant qu'elle s'habillait. Tifa était entrain de descendre les escaliers quand il l'appela. Il voulait lui dire que Zack venait de lui envoyer un message comme quoi le jeune brun était passé chercher Aerith et l'avait amené au lycée. Cloud et Tifa rirent les imaginant ensemble. A 8h15, ils partirent au lycée, Cloud était venu en moto. Tifa était contente car elle adorait la moto de Cloud.

Quand ils arrivèrent au lycée, ils furent étonnés de voir Tidus et Yuna se tenir par la main. Ils allèrent leurs parler :

« Yuna : Salut ! Ça va ?

-Tifa : Salut ! Oui, et vous ?

-Tidus : Tout va bien.

-Cloud : Il s'est passé quelque chose ce week-end ?

-Tidus : Pardon ?

-Yuna : De quoi parlez vous ?

-Tifa _(regardant leurs mains entrelacées) _: Vos mains !

_Ils regardèrent leurs mains et se rendirent compte qu'ils se les tenait, ce qui les gêna. Ils se lâchèrent et s'éloignèrent un peu. Cloud et Tifa se regardèrent et rigolèrent._

-Yuna : Non, mais et vous ?

-Cloud : Yuna, cette jeune fille à mon bras est désormais ma petite amie.

-Tidus : Sérieux ?

-Tifa : Oui :)

-Yuna : Quand ça s'est-il passé ? Vous n'étiez pas ensemble à ta fête, Cloud !

-Cloud : Non, en faite avec Zack et Aerith nous avons été dans le nouveau parc d'attraction à Kalm. Une fois là- bas, nous avons fait plusieurs attraction et quand Zack et Aerith sont repartis au grand huit, nous sommes restés seuls alors... J'ai saisi ma chance et je lui avoué mes sentiments envers elle...

-Yuna : Oooh ! Comme c'est mignon ! Tu devais être aux anges Tifa !

-Tifa : Oui... _(Elle regarda Cloud avec des yeux très doux) _C'était vraiment parfait. _(Cloud embrassa Tifa avec beaucoup de douceur) _Je m'en souviendrait toute ma vie.

-Cloud : :) Moi aussi. Je t'aime _(Il l'embrassa encore une fois)_

-Tifa : Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment avant que Yuna se racla la gorge. Ils étaient un peu gênés mais préféraient en rire. Soudain, Vaan arriva avec une mystérieuse jeune fille...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : ****Mal être**

La jeune fille qui accompagnait Vaan était de taille moyenne autour d'1m65, elle était très jolie, avait les cheveux mi-longs blonds sable et des yeux gris-bleus. Elle était habillé du même style que Vaan. Ils se tenaient main dans la main et marchaient tranquillement, Vaan avait le sourire aux lèvres en voyant tout le monde se demander qui il était. Il se dirigeait vers Zack et Aerith, qui étaient non loin de Cloud et Tifa. Les élèves déjà présents s'approchaient de Zack pour savoir qui étaient ces 2 mystérieux personnages, Cloud, Tifa, Yuna et Tidus firent de même.

« Zack : Salut Vaan, Ashe.

-Aerith : Salut Vaan. Bonjour je suis Aerith, ravie de faire ta connaissance.

-Ashe : Salut Zack ! Bonjour Aerith, je m'appelle Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Ashe ou Amalia :)

-Vaan : Ça va les amis ?

-Zack : Bien, c'est ton premier jour n'est-ce pas ?

-Ashe : Oui, et c'est le miens aussi. Malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas dans la même classe_, elle avait l'air déçue._

-Aerith : Tu es dans quelle classe ?

-Ashe : Dans la 2nde3.

-Aerith : C'est notre classe ! Viens, je vais te présenter à mes amies_, Aerith était toute contente d'avoir une nouvelle amie._

-Ashe : D'accord ! Je te rejoins après la récré Va' !

-Vaan : Oui ! _(Il s'embrassèrent devant les yeux ébahis de tous le monde. Vaan et Ashe les regardaient bizarrement) _Pourquoi vous nous regardez comme ça ?

-Linoa : Bah, c'est que...

-Zack : Vous êtes ensemble ?

-Vaan : Ben oui !

-Zack : Wouah ! Vous êtes ENCORE ensemble ?

-Ashe : Comment encore ?

-Zack : Quand on était petit, vous sortiez déjà ensemble ! Je ne pensais pas que ça durerait aussi longtemps ! Ça fait combien maintenant, 4ans ?

-Vaan : Non, 6 !

-Aerith : 6ans ! Ça c'est un couple solide !

-Ashe : Oui, enfin on a eu des haut et des bas nous aussi mais on a toujours continué.

-Aerith : Bon aller, viens je vais te présenter. »

Aerith prit Ashe par la main et l'emmena vers Tifa et Yuna, elle la présenta et Lightnin et Serah vinrent se présenter à leurs tour. Ensuite se fut le tour de Linoa et de Rikku. Ashelia trouvait Linoa très gentille et resta avec durant le reste de la récréation. Cloud et Tifa entrèrent dans le lycée et se dirigèrent vers leurs salle de classe accompagné de Zack et Aerith. Sur place il y avait déjà Squall avec Tidus, Yuna et Rikku. En voyant Tifa arriver, Rikku couru vers elle et l'arracha du bras de Cloud l'emmenant un peu plus au fond du couloir. Zack, Cloud et Aerith se demandaient ce qu'ils se passait. Rikku commença à parler à Tifa tout doucement pour que personne ne l'entende :

« Écoutes Tifa, je m'inquiète pour Linoa. D'habitude quand je lui parle au téléphone le week-end, elle me raconte tout et n'importe quoi et on y passe des heures. Mais quand je l'ai appelé dimanche, elle m'a a peine parlé et on à discuté une petite dizaine de minutes_, Elle avait l'air vraiment sérieuse et inquiète._

-Tifa : Et tu penses que c'est en rapport avec la soirée ?

-Rikku : Oui, elle s'est isolée avec Squall et il est parti juste après lui avoir parlé. Ensuite, Linoa avait le regard vide et ne parlait plus.

-Tifa : Oui, je me souviens de ça. Écoutes je vais essayer de lui parler mais je ne te promet rien, d'accord ?

-Rikku : Oui, merci beaucoup Tifa ! »

Pendant qu'elles revenaient vers Cloud et les autres, Rikku lança un regard offensif envers Squall. Cloud regardait Tifa pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, elle l'enlaça et lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'elle lui expliquerait le soir. Le professeur de maths arriva et les fit entrer dans la salle. Dans cette salle, La 2nde3 et la 2nde5 faisaient cours ensemble : Tifa avait Youffie à sa gauche, et Cloud à sa droite. (Clique ici si tu veux voir le plan de classe)

Après les 2h de maths, les élèves partirent en direction de la cafétéria. Ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble et Tifa remarquait bien que Linoa n'allait pas bien. Après le repas elle essaya de lui parler mais Linoa l'évita prétendant qu'elle devait aller chercher ses cahiers dans son cahier. Cloud arriva par l'arrière et enlaça Tifa, il l'embrassa dans le cou et Tifa souffla fort.

« Cloud : Tout va bien ?

-Tifa : Oui, c'est juste que Rikku et moi sommes inquiètes pour Linoa...

-Cloud : J'ai remarqué qu'elle était bizarre depuis ce matin, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Tifa : Je pense que c'est à cause de Squall.

-Cloud : De Squall ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là ?

-Tifa : En faite, Linoa est amoureuse de Squall depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant. Rikku et moi pensons qu'elle lui a dit à ta soirée samedi.

-Cloud : Et il l'a sûrement rejeté, c'est ça ?

-Tifa : Voilà. _(Il se sépara de Tifa et commença à s'énerver)_

-Cloud : Ce gars est un... Un... Une sale ordure ! Il n'a pas le droit de la rejeter comme ça ! Même s'il ne l'aime pas, il ne peux pas lui faire ça ! Il se prend pour qui ?!

-Tifa : Calmes-toi Cloud ! Ce n'est qu'une supposition, nous ne sommes pas sûr.

-Cloud : _(Baissant les yeux et se calmant) _Je sais... Désolé.

-Tifa : _(L'enlaçant) _Je dois parler à Linoa...

-Cloud : D'accord. »

Il lâcha Tifa et elle parti aux casiers chercher Linoa. Elle la trouva assise, la tête dans les bras croisés sur ses genoux dans les toilettes. Elle couru vers elle et l'enlaça. Linoa releva la tête et Tifa vit qu'elle pleurait :

« Oooh Linoa !

-Linoa : Je suis désolée ! J'ai... J'ai dû t'inquiéter...

-Tifa : Oui, Rikku et moi étions très inquiètes. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, dis moi.

-Linoa : C'est... C'était à la soirée chez Cloud... J'ai... J'ai parlé à Squall et il m'a... Il m'a... _(Pleurant encore plus) _Il m'as dit qu'il réfléchirait, mais il ne m'a toujours rien dit !

-Tifa : _(Resserrant son étreinte) _Pleures, ça te fera du bien... … … Voilà, c'est ça... Ne t'inquiètes pas, il a dit qu'il réfléchirait, ça veut dire qu'il le fera alors il viendra forcément te voir. Sois patiente ma belle.

-Linoa : Merci, merci Tifa. »

Linoa pleura encore un peu et fini par s'arrêter. Elles arrivèrent en retard en cours et tout le monde les regardaient. Même Squall, qui avait un air bizarre. Le soir tout le monde rentra chez lui et Cloud raccompagna Tifa chez elle. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé entre Squall et Linoa et ils parlèrent longtemps à ce propos. Cloud comprenait Squall mais en même temps était un peu en colère contre lui. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Cloud rentra chez lui et Tifa alla se coucher après avoir manger.

Changement de point de vue : Linoa

_Le lendemain matin_

Linoa fut réveillée par quelqu'un qui sonnait à sa porte. Elle regarda l'heure : 7h15, sa mère était déjà parti au travail. Elle parti ouvrir la porte et découvrit...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : ****Un jour bien plus heureux...**

Linoa ouvrit la porte et découvrir un morceau de papier enroulé attaché avec une ficelle rouge ainsi qu'une rose d'un rouge magnifique. Elle le pris et rentra chez elle. Elle déroula le papier en prenant soin de ne pas abîmer la rose. Elle commença sa lecture :

« Ma chère Linoa,

Je te trouve de plus en plus à mon goût, tu t'embellit de jour en jour. Je te trouve absolument parfaite et j'aimerais te parler. Rejoins moi dans le bois au bout de la rue dans vingt-cinq minutes. Tu auras une merveilleuse surprise.

Signé ton admirateur secret. »

Linoa trouva cette lettre superbe et en eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle se prépara vite fait mais bien fait. Elle parti de chez elle en fermant la porte et pris le chemin vers le bois. A peine deux minutes après, elle y était. Elle s'y enfonça un peu et y trouva son âme sœur : Squall. Elle était aux anges en réalisant que c'était bien lui qui avait écrit cette lettre. Elle s'avança vers lui et attendit. C'est lui qui commença à parler :

« Bonjour Linoa...

-Linoa : Bonjour Squall.

-Je vois que tu as reçu ma lettre. Est-ce qu'elle ta plu ?

-Oui, elle était vraiment magnifique.

-J'ai... J'ai réfléchi à propos de ce que tu m'as dit à la soirée de Zack et Cloud...

-Et... ?

-Je... Je suis d'accord. Enfin, je veux dire... Linoa ?

-Oui Squall ?

-Je... Je...

-Je t'écoutes...

_-(Il baissa la tête, génê) _Désolé, j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'exprimer mais je suis plutôt du genre réservé d'habitude...

-Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu as toute mon attention, je t'écoutes.

-_(Il releva la tête et planta ses magnifiques yeux dans ceux de Linoa)_ Je t'aime Linoa, et j'aimerais que tu deviennes ma petite amie.

-_(Pensant) : Alors là, je suis surprise ! Je m'attendait à me prendre un râteau ou à ce qu'il me disent qu'il préfère que l'on reste amis, mais non ! _

-Linoa ? Dis quelque chose s'il-te-plaît !

_-_Euh oui, désolée ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça !

-Tu ne veux pas ?

-Si si ! Si bien sûr que si ! Je veux bien devenir ta petite amie ! Tu sais que je t'aime aussi Squall, alors oui ! Je veux avec plaisir !

_Squall s'approcha de Linoa et l'enlaça._

-Merci, Linoa.

-De rien... »

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, les yeux fermés, aucun des deux ne parlaient. Ils profitaient de l'instant présent.

Au bout d'un moment, Squall desserra son étreinte et regarda Linoa dans les yeux :

« Tu viens ? Je t'amène en cours.

-D'accord. »

Il l'a prit par la main et l'emmena dans sa voiture. Arrivée au lycée, il se gara au fond du parking. Il se tourna pour faire face à Linoa. Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit qu'il l'aime. Linoa rougi ce qui fit rigoler Squall. Elle lui dit qu'elle l'aime aussi et il sortit de la voiture. Il alla ouvrir sa porte et l'aida à sortir. Il prit sa main, y entrelaça ses doigts et il commencèrent à s'avancer vers le lycée. _« Comme il est galant, je n'aurait jamais pensé ça venant de lui »_ Pensa Linoa. Elle le regarda et il fit de même, gênée elle baissa les yeux _« Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire ! » _Il lui demanda si tout aller bien car elle était très silencieuse elle répondit oui avec une toute petite voix, ce qui fit rigoler Squall. Quand ils arrivèrent à quelques mètres du lycée, tous les élèves les regardaient bizarrement. _ « Squall a donc un cœur pour finir ! » _(Pensées de tous les élèves). Personne n'osait les déranger et ils les laissèrent passer. Dans les couloirs du lycée, ils se rangèrent devant la porte en attendant le professeur. Tifa arriva vers Linoa et la prit par le bras.

Retour au point de vue initial : Tifa

Elle attrapa Linoa par le bras et la tira à l'écart. Cloud était parti avec Zack quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle devait parler à Linoa.

« Alors, tu sors avec Squall ?

-Oui, il m'a déposer une magnifique lettre ce matin devant ma porte me disant de me rejoindre dans le bois et là bas, il m'a avoué ses sentiments. Ensuite il m'a demandait si je voulais devenir sa petite amie, j'ai répondu que oui et il m'a enlacé. On est resté longtemps comme ça, je fermais mes yeux. C'était magique, l'odeur des arbres de la forêt mélangé à son parfum et les battements de son cœur que j'entendais dans sa poitrine. Il avait un souffle chaud dans mes cheveux et j'était très heureuse ! Ensuite, il m'a dit qu'on devait aller à l'école alors il m'a emmené dans sa voiture et la suite, tu la connais...

-Tifa : Wouah ! Ça a l'air très romantique !

-Linoa : Oh oui !

-Tifa : Il t'a... Embrassé ?

-Linoa : Euh... Non, pas encore... J'aurais aimé mais... Euh enfin, toi tu l'embrasses Cloud, pourtant ça ne fais pas lon-

-Tifa : Oui Linoa, nous ne sortons pas ensemble depuis longtemps mais nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps. Je connais Cloud depuis la primaire et nous avons toujours été très proches, quand nous étions petits, nous étions voisins alors il venait dormir chez moi et moi chez lui. Nous passions notre temps ensemble.

-Linoa : Oui c'est vrai, même le jour de la rentrée tu étais dans ses bras... Je m'en rappelle.

-Tifa : Voilà. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va venir. Il faut laisser passer le temps.

-Linoa : Oui c'est vrai... Merci, Tifa !

-Tifa : De rien ma belle ! »

Tifa embrassa Linoa sur la joue et la ramena à Squall. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Cloud, il était avec Zack, Aerith et Serah. Serah ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas avec sa sœur ? Elle ne la lâche jamais, d'habitude...


End file.
